Kismet
by 3sisters
Summary: It runs through our lives, unseen and untouchable. A force that decides what changes should be put upon us and how one single choice can change your entire life…just one little step, one choice can truly change your life and the course of your destiny
1. Meetings in a bar

**A/N; Hey guys you have found your way to a joined story between three writers. We all write from a different sister's POV, not sure if we will bring in Paige (we might later on). **

**This is an AU story that touches the subject on fate and destiny. That what if these sisters did different choices in life, would that still lead up to the same result? **

**So we hope you will all like it and stay with us to keep us motivated to keep writing.**

**Now the first chapter is written by me (Seriously Em, formerly known as emelie172) and it is written from Prue's POV. **

**Kismet**

**Summary** We all know how the three sisters met and how they became charmed. But what if fate had turned the tables on the three women. What if they met under the same circumstances but as different people, would then their destiny have been different?

--

**Prue's POV**

**Meetings in a bar**

_Destiny, Fate, kismet or what ever name you want to call it, it runs through our lives, unseen and untouchable. This force is what decides what changes should be put upon us and how one single choice can change your entire life…just one little step, one single choice can save someone's life or maybe destroy someone else's…it all comes down to one choice…_

--

It had been one of those really great summer days but now as the evening had come and passed the wind was getting colder. Something I should have thought more about when I had chosen tonight's outfit. The air did not seem to care that the skirt had a designer label and that my high heeled boots were the latest fashion. Then again why would it?

I spotted the line of people and breathed out in relief that I was so close to the warmth inside. I hurried up beside the velvet rope and approached the bouncer. He sure did not seem to like his job; the sour, angry look on his face gave him out at once. He eyed me up and down before he shook his head and waved for me to go to the end of the line.

"I'm supposed to be on the list" I said and leaned closer to make sure he could hear me over the loud voices around me. "Prue Halliwell" he looked over the list in his hand and his face turned even angrier as he stepped aside to let me pass him.

"_I see people are still as friendly in San Francisco" _I couldn't help but smile at the thought. A smile that soon grew wider as I looked out over the club. People were dancing, the music was pounding and I loved it already. "This is so my kind of place."

I walked over to the bar and somehow managed to find a tiny gap where I pressed myself in until I felt the hard bar against my hands. I scanned the waiters and soon spotted my goal for the night.

"Is the service always this slow?" I teased, knowing just what buttons to press.

And just as I thought the brunette spun around with a look ready to kill. The knife in her hand didn't help me if she were to take that look into action. But soon she spotted me and broke out smiling. "Well if it isn't Miss big shot…here in my bar" she laughed and took the two steps towards me and I reached over the bar to meet her in a hug. "What brings you here to my little corner of the world?" she placed the knife under the bar as she realized it was still in her hand.

"Why do you always think I have alternative motive?" I asked, putting on my most innocent look and most fragile voice but that did not fool her. All she did was give me that look. The one she had inherited from grams and I would kill to have. "Fine I got a promotion here in town so I crossed the big old country to check it out and to see my favourite sister" I said giving her my sweetest smile.

"That's so great" Piper sounded sincerely happy and embraced me in yet another hug. "Come on, lets sit down and chat" she broke the hug and showed for my to walk around the bar.

I moved down towards the dance floor and she soon joined me, guiding me to one of the more private booths alongside the wall. I scooted in on one side and she did the same on the other and before we even had time to open our mouths to talk a guy with sandy hair and gorgeous blue eyes placed two drinks on our table.

"Thanks Leo" Piper said with a smile before he hurried back to handle the bar.

"Leo?" I asked with a smile. "Anything going on there?" I added and sent the man a look before I grabbed my drink.

"We're friends" Piper answered.

"Just friends" I crocked an eyebrow and she laughed.

"Yes, anything wrong with having a guy as a friend?"

"No" I said. "I have a few of those too back in Boston."

We both fell silent. I knew it was my fault for uttering the B word. It had always been a bit of a soar subject between us.

"So you said you got a promotion here" Piper trailed the pattern of her napkin with her fingertips. "Are you taking it or is this just a quick stop-by?"

"I don't know…" I tried to answer her as honest as possible. "The job sounds amazing but my whole life is in Boston…" I stopped myself as I saw the look on my sister's face. "Piper I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay Prue, I know you have a big life in Boston" Piper said. "You went after your dream, you deserved that after what happened with grams dying and Phoebe running away. We both did fine, so don't worry about that."

"You really did well" I said and looked out over the club. "This place is truly amazing."

"Thanks, I may not be as famous as Miss Photographer of the year…" she winked at me. "But I was featured in some magazines and I don't like to brag but the lists of bands waiting is pretty good" Piper did a small bow that made me laugh.

God I missed this, just hanging out with my sister.

"We Halliwells did pretty good in the world I guess" I said but the smile on her face went away and she lowered her eyes to the drink before her.

"Do you still think about her?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Phoebe" Piper said and her eyes shot up again. "Do you ever think about her anymore?"

"Of course I do Piper" I said, my voice sinking lower so she probably had to struggle to even hear me over the sounds around us. "I mean how can I not? She left because of me and I couldn't keep her in check after grams died."

"Prue…" 

"No, you don't need to do that it wasn't my fault speech. I know it by heart already" I sighed slightly. "And we don't need to ruin a perfect night by talking about Phoebe, now do we?" I raised my glass but the look in Piper's eyes told me her thoughts of our baby sister would never go away.

We clicked out glass together and drank in silence for a few minutes. No one really wanting to start up a conversation again. In the end Piper was the one to break the silence.

"So did you hear Andy is back in town?" she teased.

"Andy is back?" I almost spit my drink back out. "Didn't he move to Portland?"

"Yeah but he pulled that promotion story too" Piper said casually but her eyes were glimmering with laughter.

"Okay you are so mean" I cried. "Is that all because of the Leo thing?"

"Now what ever do you mean sister dear?" Piper said with an innocent smile. "Now I should get back to that bar of mine before someone breaks every single glass in the building…" she added and I glanced over at the bar where Leo was sweeping up some broken glass off the floor.

"Probably a good idea" I laughed before I drowned my drink. "And I will try out that dance floor" I added and got up with her.

So we split up, Piper headed back to the bar and I moved out on the dance floor and let the constant beating of the music fill my every sense…escaping the world outside.

--

It was long after midnight when I fumbled to get my door open. The keys seemed to slip from my hands time after time until they finally landed on the concrete floor.

"Great" I bent down just in time to feel another hand grasping the keys. I looked up and found myself drowning in the most stunning green eyes I had ever seen.

"Sorry, I just wanted to help" He got up and held out his hand to guide me up as well. "I'm Brendan by the way" he added and sent me a blending smile.

"Prue" I said and returned the smile, trying to act casual by taking a step towards my door – failing miserably thanks for the alcohol and fell straight into him.

"Now I was thinking I had to take you out before you started falling for me" he laughed as he wrapped an arm around me to steady me again.

"Cute" I laughed. "But you still have to take me out…oh and give me my keys."

"Okay then" he gave me the keys back and gave me another smile before he let go so I could get to my door. "I'll keep in touch."

This time I got the door open but before I walked in I turned around to watch him walk away but the hall behind me was empty…

--

**A/N – so this is where you all come in. Was it good? Bad? Worth working on? Any comments/suggestions are welcome…**


	2. Fall Away

**Fall Away**

The sun was bright as I rolled over in the king size bed. My arms reached out, ready to cuddle up to the love my life when I realized his side of the bed was empty. I opened my eyes and sighed. He'd been getting up earlier and earlier lately and it was very annoying. Just as I was about to close my eyes the door opened and he walked in, a breakfast tray in his hands.

"Good, you're up," he murmured, perching the tray on the edge of the bed.

"Morning to you too," I replied with a smile. He crawled onto the bed and captured my lips with his. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck, pulling on top of me. He looked down at me and gave me a wink. It was too early for this.

"Baby…not right now," I told him, trying to push him off.

"Why not?" he asked, looking annoyed.

"I'm just not in the mood," I answered, wiggling out from underneath him and pulling the tray of food towards me. He looked at me. I knew he wasn't happy. He hated not getting what he wanted.

"You're not pregnant are you?" he asked abruptly. I dropped my fork.

"No…God why the hell would you think that," I retorted.

"Well…you haven't wanted to in a while," he countered.

"So I don't feel like it lately. That doesn't mean I'm pregnant. I told you I don't want kids," I reminded him. This had always been a bone of contention between us. How could he expect me to be a mother? It's not like I had one growing up. All I had was Prue and she was no substitute for Mom.

"Phoebe, you know I love you," he purred against my cheek.

"Can we please not talk about this right now? I would like to have a nice day," I begged, picking up my fork and digging into the fresh fruit. He let out an aggravated huff.

"Fine," he grumbled and left the room.

I finished eating and set the tray on the blanket chest at the foot of the bed. I looked at the bed. Marion would be in later to make it. I headed for the bathroom and a nice hot shower. They always seemed to make me feel better and lift my mood. As I climbed into the shower my mind drifted momentarily to San Francisco and the life I had left behind eight years ago. I couldn't help but wonder what my sisters were doing now. I shook my head. Why should I care what they were doing? It's not like they actually care about me. I let the thoughts disappear and welcomed the heat of the water beating on my back and neck.

Twenty minutes later I climbed out and wrapped a soft towel around my torso. The mirror above the sink was fogged over with steam. I wiped my hand over it and was greeted by my reflection. God had I changed. I was no longer the braces-wearing fifteen-year-old with bangs. I'd cut my hair and died it with dark red streaks. I'd double pierced my ears and added a few cartilage piercings as well. Prue would have never approved.

"I'm a big girl now, Prue," I spoke to my reflection, as if my oldest sister could hear me. As I dried myself off I caught sight of left shoulder blade. The silver and black dragon stared back at me. It was my latest addition. Vince had paid for it. He'd also insisted on designing it for me. I headed back into the bedroom to find some clothes. I was rifling through my drawer when a soft knock resounded on the door. It could only be one person.

"Come in," I called, pulling panties on quickly under my towel. Marion walked in, her vibrant red hair pulled back out of her face.

"Morning, Phoebe," she greeted. She's about my age and has been working for Vince for several years. We're really close. I'd say like sisters but I hate that thought.

"Hey," I greeted. I grabbed a halter top and a skirt. I dressed quickly and hurried to help Marion with the bed.

"You look nice today. You and Mr. DeLuca going somewhere?" she asked, pulling the comforter over the pillows.

"I don't know…did he say we were?" I replied. She shook her head in the negative.

"I just felt like looking nice," I added as I sat down to pull on sandals. Marion joined me on the edge of the bed.

"You want me to take that down to the kitchen for you?" she asked, indicating the tray.

"No. I'll do it when I'm done. Thanks though," I told her. With a brief nod she got up and left. I grabbed my hairbrush and make up and headed back into the bathroom. I quickly ran the brush through my hair. It was a nice day out and I didn't feel like drying my hair. I hastily applied foundation, eye liner, eye shadow and mascara.

"Beautiful," I complimented myself and headed downstairs. I nearly collided with a couple of Vince's associates.

"Sorry boys," I apologized and hit the down button on the elevator. The gold-plated doors slid open and I stepped inside. Just as I slid the tray over the counter to one of the cooks I noticed the time. Crap. I was going to be late for my thesis presentation. I sprinted up the stairs and grabbed my purse from the front hall. Just as I had my hand on the doorknob I heard Vince's voice call out to me.

"Phoebe, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm late baby. I have to give my thesis presentation in like twenty minutes. I'll be back this afternoon. Bye," I answered. I jumped into my car sped down the driveway.

I owed a lot to Vince. He'd taken me in all those years ago when I showed up, lost and confused. He got me in school and paid for me to go to a good college and get a degree. Sure I know where his money comes from but I don't really care. I'm living the good life and that's all I care about. I just have to get through this presentation and I will be a bona fide college graduate.

"Ok, Pheebs. Just relax. You can do this. You've practiced for weeks," I gave myself a pep talk as I was stopped at red light. I would have liked for Vince to be there but he had work to attend to. I had almost asked Marion to come with me but she was busy too. I pulled into the parking lot and grabbed my presentation materials from the back seat and ran as fast as my heels would let me into the building.

"Nice to see you could grace us with your presence, Miss Halliwell," the professor droned as I slipped into the room.

"Sorry," I murmured and sat down.

Two hours later I was walking out of the room, breathing huge sighs of relief. I had survived the presentation. I'd be graduating next week and life was going to be good.

"Hey Phoebe," Katie called after me. She and I had worked a few projects together over the last year.

"Hey Katie," I said, slowing my pace so she could catch up with me.

"You want to go grab a coffee" she asked. I checked my watch. It was almost three. I weighed my options in my head. It couldn't hurt. It was only coffee.

"Sure," I answered and we linked arms.

By the time I got back home it was nearly five o'clock. I shut the front door as softly as I could and hung my purse on the peg beside the door. I could hear voices shouting from down the hall…in Vince's office. I started walking in that direction but one of the very buff body guards parked at his door stopped me.

"He's in a meeting," he told me.

"Yeah…I can hear that. But I need to talk to him," I replied. I tried to push by him but he shoved me back.

"He's busy," he repeated.

"I'm not deaf. I heard you the first time," I snapped. This was ridiculous. I just wanted to tell him that the presentation had gone well.

"You can't go in," he growled and made to push me again. Luckily for me, the door opened and Vince walked out, looking really pissed off. I didn't think we had been that loud.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shot at the body guard.

"How many times do I have to remind you that you don't touch her," he hissed. I gave the man a smirk. He was fuming but clearly couldn't say anything. Just then a scrawny looking man was pushed from the room. He stumbled but caught his balance. He looked at Vince with fear in his eyes.

"I….I'm sorry Vince…I swear…I'll get the money," the man babbled. Vince just glared at him. The man started running out of the house and as he passed me he slammed into me knocking me to the floor. I slid on the marble floor, scraping my arm. Vince rushed to my side, pulling me up. I flexed my arm and it hurt. The guy that had knocked me over was now gaping in horror at Vince. I hadn't noticed it until now but he was holding a revolver. This was crazy. I put myself between them.

"Vince…back off. It wan accident. He didn't mean it," I tried to defend him.

"I swear I didn't mean to, Vince. Please….don't," he begged, his whole body was shaking.

"Phoebe, stay out of this," Vince ordered, leveling the gun at the man. I wasn't moving.

"Damn it, Phoebe move!" he shouted and pushed me out of the way, the gun going off simultaneously. I tried to cover my eyes but I couldn't. I watch him fall to the ground, fear frozen on his face and blood pooling on the ground beside him. Vince stowed the weapon and turned to a couple of his body guards.

"Get rid of him," Vince ordered. I watched as they dragged him away. I couldn't handle this right now. I sprinted upstairs and locked myself in my room.


	3. Blushing

**Blushing**

I locked up the bar for another night, except things were just a little different. I had one of my sisters back in my life, hopefully for good. Maybe I could get her to come and stay here, even if it's just temporary, just for a while because living in this big house all by myself can be kind of lonely sometimes. I know she probably won't want to but it's worth a try. It might be nice, or there's always Phoebe. What am I talking about, Phoebe's gone, has been out of my life for eight years. She is god knows where doing god knows what. I used to know where she was, for a while she kept in contact, not that Prue knew, I could never tell her. It would break her heart to know that Phoebe kept in contact with me but not her.

I pushed these thoughts that I had been thinking all the way home out of my mind and walked into the house. I put my keys down on the table by the door and walked up the stairs of the big Victorian house which we call the Manor. It was my childhood home; I had lived in it with Mom, Dad, Grams, Prue and Phoebe. But then it seemed to get emptier. First Dom died after Phoebe was born, then Dad just left, when I turned twenty Gams died, all those things hurt me real bad.

It got really lonely when my sisters left. When Phoebe was fifteen she had some real issues with Prue and the rest of us and she left, just picked up and left. As I said she kept in contact with me for a little bit, she had gone to New York. But then the letters, text messages and phone conversations stopped. I no longer knew where she was or how she was doing. That scared me at first. I always wondered why they stopped, was it something I had said or something I had done? I never did figure it out.

Then, when Prue was twenty-five, she had a big Photography job and it got really big, she was quite successful and she moved to Boston. When she left I was angry, really angry. I felt like everyone had abandoned me and she was the final straw. I miss them all, I want to them both again. I knew I had to do something so I decided I was going to try and track down Phoebe. I walked into the other room and sat down at my already turned on computer. I clicked on the internet browser icon and went to the white pages website. It gave me instructions to find a person, first the persons name, the persons last known address and any contact information that you have. I filled in Phoebe's name and then rummaged around for her first address in New York. I clicked on the send button and it came up to a contact phone number. I grabbed the phone and began to dial the number. I started to get excited when it began to ring,

"Hello?" spoke a nasty male voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello, I'm looking for Phoebe Halliwell, is she there?" I answered nervously.

"Who's asking?" he snapped and I realized he was drunk.

"I'm Piper, her sister"

"Look lady, I don't know you, and I don't know who you are, and your not talking to my Phoebe," he spat before slamming the phone down in my ear. I started to cry. I was really worried; not only did I not know where Phoebe was, but I had no idea what had been happening to her. I figured it couldn't be good considering she's living with whomever just answered the phone. At that moment I felt a sudden rush of loneliness and decided to give Prue a call.

"Hey sis" I said when she picked up the phone.

"Hey I just arrived at the hotel I'm supposed to be staying at and it's a dump. It's cold and there's no one here and I'm trying to figure out what to do," Prue said in a calm voice but inside I knew she was frantic.

"You could always come and stay here, at the Manor?"

"Really Piper, you wouldn't mind having your sister there?"

"Actually at the moment I could use some company," I said deciding not to tell Prue about the Phoebe situation, one person to worry about it was enough.

"Ok, I'll be over soon, thanks sis, love you." I hung up the phone and walked upstairs to shower before Prue came over.

I opened the front door and let Prue in. She put her bags down and we shared a long hug.

"So which room can I stay in while I'm here?" Prue said and I laughed.

"Your old room is still free, why don't you take that one?"

"Really Piper, you never took the bigger room?"

"No, I like my room the way it is."

"Ok, thanks, I'll take my stuff upstairs and be down in a second."

"Ok."

I walked into the kitchen just as the phone rang.

"Hello, Piper speaking," I said and with the background noise I knew it was P3.

"Hey Piper, it's Leo, Jessica called in sick and I just thought I should let you know."

"Oh no, what am I going to do, Garry can't come in and Steve is on holidays, what can I do?"

"No Piper, it's ok, I'll work the shift, I don't mind, anything for you," he said and I unintentionally blushed. Maybe Prue was right, maybe I do like him. Maybe he does like me, but I decided not to think about it. I needed to stop blushing because Prue had just walked into the room.

"Thanks Leo," I said. I caught Prue smiling at me from the corner of my eye. She was giving me that look that clearly asked, 'what's going on here?'

"I'll check in later tonight and I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Ok goodbye Piper" Leo said and I hung up.

"What was that all about Piper, and oh my god, are you blushing?"

"No I'm not and he was just calling to tell me that someone called in sick and that he was going to take the shift," I replied and my cheeks got even redder.

"Sure Piper sure, I know you, you like him don't you?"

"Even if I did, I'm his boss, there's nothing I can, I mean could do about it," I retorted.

"But I can see he wants to do something about it you just have to let him."

"How do you know he wants to do something about it, how do you know he isn't just a dedicated employee?" I suggested with a nod.

"Ok, what did he say when he told you he would take the shift?"

"That he didn't mind, and, um, anything for me?"

"Piper, he likes you, let him know you feel the same way." Prue told me with a wink.

"How?" I started to ask but Prue didn't have a chance to answer because the phone rang. I was just about to reach for it but she grabbed it out of my reach, answering it.

"Hello, Prue speaking."

"Hello its Leo Is Piper there, I have to let her know something else.


	4. Butterflies and typhoons

**Prue's POV – by Seriously Em**

**4. Butterflies and typhoons**

_Is it really true when they say that one small thing can cause something big to happen? Like that story of the butterfly with the mere flutter of its wings caused a typhoon on the other side of the world… Maybe in life we're no butterflies but if the story is true maybe we are really connected through each other…_

_--_

The room looked just like I had left it. Okay so the desk was empty, no cards on the wall before it, no pictures on the walls anymore – well apart from one. I moved over to the wall and let my fingertips grace the cold glass that held a photo. It was a photo of the large bridge…all in black and white. Shudders still went down my spine every time I looked at it – remembering that day.

With a sigh I went back to the bed and opened up my suitcase. All the clothes went into the closet, the books on the table and the other small things went into the places they had once been in before. The camera bag found its place to my armchair and the large black portfolio book on my desk.

Once that was done I lingered in the doorway for a second – feeling slightly more like home then I had in years. With a smile still on my lips I made my way down the stairs again, hoping Piper had finished talking to Leo by now but no such luck. She still had the phone pressed to her ear when I entered the kitchen. She sent me a look but I just smiled and headed for the coffee pot.

"Really?" Piper said and I couldn't help but giggle at her tone. There was definitely something going on with this Leo person.

I turned around the a cup of steaming hot coffee in my hand and looked at her. Quietly mimicking the look on her face as she added a "No way" to the conversation. That however did not go well with her as she gave me the grams stare for the second time that night. Had she become bossy or what?

I took none of her hints and sat down at the kitchen table, grabbing the news paper and started to flip through it. I knew Piper was going a bit crazy as she had not yet invested in a cordless phone and could so not leave the room.

"Look Leo can I call you back?" she eyed me. "Or better yet I'll come down to the club in a while, just as soon as I kill my sister and make it look like an accident.

"So was that Leo?" I asked innocently as she sat down at the table next to me.

"Prue." She just said but it was amazing how much feeling she could get in that nickname.

"Piper" I added and sent her a sweet smile, hoping she would melt like when we were kids.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"No" I shook my head. "I would but since I don't have a darkroom all I can do it sit here with my favorite sister."

"You do realize I will kill you, right?" Piper asked but her face was showing a smile she had a very big problem hiding.

"Of course, just no water, ok?" I said and went back to my paper. "So what did Leo say?" I added casually.

"Fine" Piper sighed. "You know maybe we could turn the basement into a darkroom?"she added thoughtfully.

"Piper you're stalling" I said. "And it does sound like a good idea I guess" I said then. "Then again everything sounds good now, my head is still in tequila mood" I added with a laugh.

"Well Leo didn't say much really" Piper said. "He just asked if I could come down to the club so he could talk. He said it was more of a 'eye to eye' talk.

"Oh…"

"What?" she asked.

"Well those talks are either really good or really bad" I said. "Then again since you aren't dating him or stolen his car I think it's a good talk."

"Anything you want to talk about?" she laughed. "Like how you know that so well."

"Maybe when you get older" I said. "Now go on and meet your Leo."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Definitely sure" I nodded. "I will probably just head to bed anyway."

"Okay then" Piper got up and hurried off to get ready.

--

The bed part didn't really work. After a long hot shower I was too awake to do anything. If I were anything like Piper I would probably be cleaning up the mess I might or might not have done in the kitchen making some food. But I was not like her – so I decided on more coffee and a tour of the house.

After realizing everything looked pretty much the same I ended up by the basement door. It would make a good place for a darkroom and since I was still not thinking too good – I blame the tequila – I walked down the stairs into the room.

"Maybe a mop and something for the spiders" I mumbled quietly as I looked around. My eyes landed on the big table where a thin board was lying, dressed in a thick layer of dust.

My fingers went over it and the thick black letters became visible again. I couldn't help but laugh quietly as I picked it up. We used to have so much fun with that spirit board as kids, although Phoebe did always push the pointer…

Even that quick thought of my sister made me loose the smile. Why couldn't she stop haunting my mind? But still the small feeling that something was wrong with her still tugged at my heart as I made my way back up to the kitchen.

--

An hour later Piper was still not home and the coffee had run out. I was curled up in the sofa in the living room with an extra blanket wrapped over my shoulders. The storm had really come from nowhere and now the rain was pouring down.

"Does Piper love Leo…?" I looked the sprit board but nothing happened, not that I had really expected for it to. "Fine then…" I thought of a better question. I looked around to make sure I was really alone before I continued. "Is Phoebe really okay?"

I looked at the pointed but before I could continue there was a knock on the door. With a deep sigh I pulled myself up and walked out to the door and looked out the small window. Now what was he doing here?

I pulled the door open a bit and met once again those stunning eyes. "Well Brendan we will have to stop meeting this way" I said with a smile.

"I found your address at the hotel" he said.

"And you just had to come out in the rain to make sure it was the right one?" I asked, making him laugh.

"I found this, you must have dropped it at our little meeting" he held up a small earring in his palm.

"Oh thank you" I took it. "But you didn't have to come all this way just for that."

"Its okay, I was going past here anyway" he said and gave me a smile. "Now goodnight Miss Prue…" he did a small bow and turned, hurrying down the stairs.

Just as he walked down Piper came running back up and met me in the door.

"Now that guy is up to something…" I mumbled quietly and she just looked at me.

"Hi, did you miss me?" she asked. "Want to know what Leo said?"

"Why did he have to come to the house this late?" I asked, still following Brendan as he hurried down the street. I looked away for a second and then he was gone. "Definitely something odd going on here…"

"Fine then" I heard Piper mutter before she slammed the door shut with me on the outside.

"That odd thing seems to be going around" I muttered and reached to open the door but found it locked. "HA HA VERY FUNNY PIPER. NOW OPEN THE DOOR. IT'S RAINING…PIPER!"

--

…_If we're all connected then how do you know what to do to change your life to the better and still not cause harm to someone else…? I guess it all comes back to the butterfly and the typhoon…I just hope I don't cause a typhoon in the near future…_


	5. Running Scared

**Running Scared**

I moved away from the door, my legs starting to feel like jelly. He'd just killed a man because of me. Sure I knew that Vince off'd people but never in front of me. I made it to the bed before my legs gave out. As I lay there I tried to take deep breaths but all my body wanted to do was rebel against me. I felt my stomach churning from the sound of the gun and body just lying there.

"Oh God," I gasped, feeling the bile rising in my throat. I pushed myself off of the bed and staggered into the bathroom, landing on my knees just in time. Maybe five or ten minutes later, I had lost track of time, the heaving sensation subsided. I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth. After splashing cool water on my face and the bad feeling I had had seemed to disappear.

I walked back into the bedroom and curled up on the bed. I'm not sure how long I slept but when I woke up Vince was sitting on the edge of the bed watching me. I rolled over and propped myself up on my elbow.

"You coming down for dinner?" he asked, acting as if nothing had happened.

"I don't know. I'm not really hungry," I answered, stretching.

"You need to eat," he told me. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll eat something later," I promised. He just shook his head at me. He could be pushy sometimes.

"You'll be downstairs in twenty minutes," he ordered and got up. As soon as he had disappeared down the hall I groaned. I really wasn't hungry and I was afraid if I ate something I'd be sick again. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt just to go down. So dragging myself downstairs I made an appearance in the dining room. I took my seat across from Vince and accepted a glass of wine from Marion. I watched Vince eat, swirling the alcohol around in my glass but not really drinking it. Suddenly he looked up at me. I couldn't meet his gaze.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked across the table.

"Nothing," I answered automatically.

"Don't lie to me, Phoebe. You know I don't like lies," he snapped.

"I don't know, Vince…you killed a man in front of me," I shot back at him.

"Is that's what's bothering you? Baby I did it for you," he answered.

"I'm not a porcelain doll, Vince. I won't break," I informed him sharply. Before he could get a word in edgewise I started ranting.

"I get that you want to protect me but you don't have to be such an asshole about it. I'm your fiancée not a possession," I shouted at him.

"Don't talk to me like that," he growled.

"No, I'm not done," I continued, standing up.

"You treat me like a piece of property. Someone so much as looks at me and you want him dead. I'm not screwing around behind your back, ok. You don't have to worry about that. So just drop the jealousy act," I hissed and stormed out of the dining room. I heard glass shattering behind me but I kept walking. I ended up in one of the guest rooms. Vince was going to sleep alone tonight. I hoped that would show him I was serious.

The rest of the night seemed to pass by slowly. Vince didn't come looking for me and I was glad of that. Around eight thirty the phone rang but it was picked up after the second ring. I was tempted to listen in but I figured he'd be really pissed off if I did that. I tried to go to sleep but my mind was whirring with thoughts.

"This is pointless," I grumbled and sat up in bed. I got up and started towards the hallway when I noticed the caller ID on the phone. I knew that number. I'd had it memorized since I was seven. Why would my sisters be calling here? I never told Piper that I moved to DC after my brief stay in New York. Curiosity got the better of me and I hit the redial button on the cordless phone. The other end rang a few times and finally someone picked up.

"Halliwell residence, Piper speaking," Piper answered. My heart skipped a beat. It was really her. I couldn't seem to make my mouth work right.

"Hello?" she said. I cleared my throat.

"Piper?" I spoke softly.

"Phoebe," she exclaimed.

"Yeah…um…how did you find me?" I asked. It was probably the wrong thing to ask after not having spoken to my older sister in eight years but it was what came out of my mouth.

"I looked you up online," she replied.

"Oh…I saw you called," I murmured. God what was wrong with me. It was like she was a complete stranger.

"Some guy picked up, said I couldn't talk to you," she explained. I could feel my blood starting to boil. He had told her that she couldn't talk to me?

"I see. Can you hang on for a minute?" I asked and she said she could. I put the phone down and stormed down the hall to the bedroom Vince and I had shared for almost six years. I didn't bother knocking.

"I can't believe you," I shouted at him. He sat up in bed and looked at me.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" he yawned.

"You had no right to tell my sister she couldn't talk to me," I ground out.

"I didn't know you had a sister. I thought it was some wacko," he informed me. I wanted to scream at him, to tell him that he did too know that I had a sister. But I let my anger just bubble inside of me. My hands balled into fists and for what felt like the millionth time that night, I stormed away from him. Back in the guest room I grabbed the phone and plopped down on the bed.

"I'm back. I had to go yell at him for being a jerk," I explained. I heard her laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied. I thought I heard a faint voice yelling the background but I couldn't make out who it was.

"So how have you been, Piper?" I inquired.

"I've been ok. It was tough with you leaving. And then Prue moved to Boston," Piper answered. I could tell she was hurt.

"I'm sorry Piper. I really am but I needed to get out of that house. I needed to be on my own," I apologized. I couldn't stand having Prue tell me what to do with my life.

"I…I know," she sighed. The line grew quiet for a few minutes. I didn't know what else to say. I had made my choice in life and so had she.

"I…I run a nightclub," Piper offered finally.

"A nightclub? Really? I thought you wanted to be a chef," I answered.

"Yeah well…opening a club is a lot easier than opening a restaurant. And I make decent money. It pays the bills," she murmured. She really sounded desperate. Leave it to Piper to make me feel guilty.

"So….how long have you been in DC?" she probed. How did I know that was coming?

"About seven and a half years," I replied.

"Is…is that why the letters stopped coming?" she questioned.

"I…yes. I felt like I needed to let everything in San Francisco go. I regret it now," I responded, feeling tears starting to trickle down my cheeks.

"I was young…and stupid," I added. It wasn't much of an excuse but it was better than nothing.

"You don't have to explain, Pheebs. I know you did what you had to do," she countered.

"I miss you, Piper," I sniffled.

"I miss you too, Phoebe. There's always room here for you," she said and her voice grew quiet.

"You really mean that?" I asked, sounding hopeful. Maybe a trip west is what I needed right now.

"Yeah, of course I do. It gets lonely in this place," she admitted.

"I might just take you up on that offer," I muttered. I could feel a plan forming in my head.

"I have to go," Piper said abruptly.

With that the line went dead. I hit the 'talk' button to end the call and stared at my surroundings. I was going to have to be as careful as I could. Hurriedly, I placed the phone back in its cradle and headed downstairs to get my laptop. I proceeded to buy a plane ticket to Miami on my credit card. I couldn't afford for Vince to figure out where I was really going. After the ticket had been secured and snuck into the bedroom. Vince was sound asleep, no doubt passed out from all the alcohol he had that night. The room reeked of the stuff. I pulled open the walk in closet and pulled down my suitcase. I tossed as much stuff in as I could; shoes, clothes and makeup. Satisfied that I had backed everything I would need to at least stay a few days at the Manor, I headed downstairs and loaded the suitcase into my back seat. I was about to climb into the driver seat when I realized me disappearing with no explanation was not a good idea.

"I hope he falls for it," I whispered to myself as I pulled a piece of paper and pen from my purse and scribbled a note to him. It read 'Vince. Gone to Miami for a week for vacation. See you soon. Love, Phoebe'. It was a complete lie but it would have to do. I stuck it on the dining room table and jogged back out to the car. I had one more stop to make before I headed for the airport. I pulled up to the ATM and took out eight hundred dollars.

"San Francisco here I come," I said as I sped off down the highway to the airport. An hour later I was waiting in a long line waiting to buy a ticket. It was finally my turn and the woman behind the counter looked exhausted.

"One ticket to San Francisco," I said, handing her my driver's license. She checked flights and put me on one of the last flights out for the night. I handed her the money and proceeded through security and to the gate.

"Now boarding rows twenty two and lower," they called over the loud speaker. I checked my ticket; seat 10A. I hurried and sprinted down the jet way. I found my seat and buckled in. This was going to be a long flight. Luckily for me all of this had sufficiently tired me out. The last thing I remember was the flight attendant showing the safety features of the plane. The next thing I knew, the man to my right was nudging me very hard in the shoulder.

"What?" I asked, really annoyed that he was bothering me.

"We just landed," he answered. I looked out the window. The sky was slightly lighter than it had been in DC when I had left. I undid the seatbelt and filed off the plane with the rest of the passengers. Just as we arrived at the baggage claim area, I spotted my suitcase. How nice for me. I grabbed it off the carousel and went in search of a taxi. I spotted one and flagged the driver down.

"Where you headed?" he asked, his California accent a welcome sound to my ears.

"1329 Prescott Street," I told him and he took off, weaving between city traffic.

"You're lucky you landed when you did. It was a crazy storm here earlier," he told me as he stopped at a red light.

"Looks like it rained," I commented. Another ten minutes on the road and we pulled up to the old red Victorian.

"Here you go," he said and I handed a fifty. He looked surprised and reached to make change.

"No…keep the change," I informed him with a smile as I dragged my bag out of the car. I could feel the dampness of the storm on my skin and it felt oddly soothing. I dragged my bag up the front steps and stopped at the front door. Do I knock or just go in? What if Piper wasn't home?

"Grow up, Phoebe," I told myself sharply. It was just the Manor. It wasn't that scary. I raised my hand and knocked a couple times, waiting anxiously for someone to answer the door.


	6. Oh my god

Chapter 6

Oh My god

I hung up the phone, still thinking about what Phoebe Had said, "I might just take you up on that offer", it didn't sound like she was joking either, but I decided I was just being paranoid. Prue had gone up stairs to take a shower and head to bed so I headed to the kitchen. I was stopped half way by a knock at the door, an occurrence which was turning out to be regular tonight. I walked over and opened the door to find Leo standing there. A wave of happiness caught me by surprise as it rushed through my body, maybe Prue was right, maybe I really do like Leo, no wait, I do like Leo.

"Hi", he said and I smiled back at him, I hoped he didn't notice the blushing.

"Hi Leo, how are you, oops I mean, how is the club doing tonight?" I replied recovering from the nerves.

"Hey, everything is fine I just came here too, well, ask you something about, about the band for tomorrow night, err, who's playing?"

"The River Rage, but you didn't need to come all the way down here to ask me that, you could have just checked the diary," I said and he stepped a little closer.

"Oh, really, yeah, the diary, I'll remember that next time, I'm really sorry to bother you like this, I just…"and his voice trailed off as he grabbed hold of my arms in a gentle manor, and I realised how close we actually were. He leaned a little close, and although the small space between us didn't bother me. I could feel his breath on my face and then I could feel him put his arms around my head and pulled me in to kiss him, I realised it felt right. It only lasted a second though before he pulled away and immediately started apologising.

"Oh my god Piper, I am so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen, it will never happened again, I am so sorry," he rambled and I smiled. I ignored the rambling and did something that even surprised me; I grabbed him passionately and kissed him back. This must have caught him off guard too because it took a while to respond, but when he finally we kissed like I had never kissed anyone before, I felt like I had known him forever. I felt as if we had been together forever, and my body was filled with passion and as we kissed the doorbell went unnoticed. That was until it rand a 4th and 5th time, and I finally broke off this kiss, regretfully but I knew it had to be done.

He smiled at me as I went to open the door and as I opened it, I smiled back at him and didn't see who was at the door, it was Phoebe. I turned around and saw her, at first I was in shock. I stepped aside to let her in, not wanting to ask anything while Leo was there.

"Hey, err…Leo, this is my sister Phoebe, and I really need to talk to her, so wait for me outside a minute?" I asked him knowing I would have to say goodbye to him cause I had the feeling I would be talking to Phoebe for a long time, she wouldn't come back here for no reason. I watched Leo walk outside the door, still smiling, and I turned back to Phoebe to take a good look at her. She looked run down, tired, and I knew she had been through a lot, although I didn't know what it was she had gone through.

"Hey sweetie, I just have to say bye to, Leo, my employee from the club, I'll be right back ok?" I said and she gave me a weak smile, although I think she knew somehow that something had happened before she arrived, but I knew that wasn't her main concern.

"Sure, I'll wait in the living room Piper," she replied and walked out of the room. I walked out the front door and turned to Leo.

"Hey, I know we need to talk about what happened tonight and everything but I really need to see if my sister is ok, so can I call you tomorrow?"

"Um…sure, just so I know, you don't regret what just happened, do you?"

"Oh, Leo, not at all, I have never felt that way when kissing someone before, and I know there's a lot to talk about but no, no regrets"

"Ok well, I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said and kissed me again, softer this time, not that it was rough before but, this time it was really gentle. He walked down to his car and drove away. I felt my lips with the tips of my fingers and they were still buzzing, but I gave myself a little reality check and walked back in to where Phoebe was sitting.

"Hey sweetie, so how are you?" I asked her.

"Hey yeah I'm good, ok well obviously I'm not good but I'm not really in the mood to talk tonight, maybe tomorrow, but for now I want to know what's been going on here, how is life in the Mannor?"

"Well, sisterly at the moment, sweetie I don't know if you know yet but Prue is back in town, back in the Manor, in fact she is upstairs at the moment."

"Oh my god Piper, I should leave, she wouldn't want me to be here I'll go I will."

"Sweetie, I know you guys have had issues in the past but we are sister."

"I know but I can't face her, not after what happened Piper, I just can't."

"Well, she shouldn't be out tonight so if you want to go upstairs and get some sleep then go ahead but the longer you wait the harder it's going to be. Sweetie I'm going to go upstairs and get some stuff organised before I go to bed, but come up and say goodnight before you go to bed, and if you want to talk, I'm here. "

"Ok, I'll think about it, and I'll see you soon." Phoebe said and I knew if she didn't talk to her I was going to be stuck with the job of telling Prue before Phoebe woke up.


	7. Because you said nothing at all

**Seriously Em – Prue's POV**

**7. Because you said nothing a****t all**

_I could not believe she did that! She locked me out for at __least an hour. Okay so maybe it was more like 15 minutes – but still. And what did she do when she opened? She started talking about how it was my fault. _

_Sisters – can't live with them…can't understand them…_

_--_

I don't know how long I had slept when I heard a door closing outside my room. The sound caused me to do a small jump in my bed and suddenly I was right awake. Once I had realized that no one was indeed trying to get into my room to kill me I let out a sigh and turned around, hugging the bed covers around me again. But like always when you try and go back to sleep it did not work and once again my eyes shot open.

Then the thoughts came…that room was supposed to be empty. Pipers room was on the other side of mine, so who was in the other one?

Again a sigh and a pretty pathetic attempt to go to sleep. This time the sound was louder and it echoed through the walls and into my room. That was all I needed to push the covers away from me and stumble out of bed. I snuck a blanket around my shoulders on the way, to keep the cold from entering my pajama pants and tank top.

I opened the door and made my way out in the hallway. Seeing as it was still fairly early the lights were still on so I had no problems finding my way. The door to the spare room was open and I stepped up, stopping in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I did mean the cold voice but I couldn't seem to keep the surprise out of it.

"Prue" she spun around so fast that the pile of clothes in her hands fell to the floor. "How nice to see you."

"Wish I could say the same" I closed my arms over my chest and just starred at her. I didn't want to admit it but she looked good. She looked grown-up yet there was something else. Not sure if it was just my imagination or if it was fear hiding behind that tough façade.

"Maybe we should talk" Phoebe tried and showed for me to enter the room.

"PIPER!" I called.

"Look we can talk this out without her" Phoebe said. "I mean do we really need a mediator?"

"Fine" I let out my third sigh for the night and stepped into her room. "SO talk" I stayed standing while she sat down on the bed.

"I know you are probably mad at me…" she started and suddenly I felt the anger rise inside of me.

"Probably!" I tried to keep my voice somewhat calm – failing completely. "You left – no you ran away. You left us here with all the responsibilities and problems."

"I was 15, I was freaked out and it wasn't exactly like anyone cared if I was there or not" Phoebe shot back angrily.

"Don't even try and blame this on us" I replied. "Me and Piper were the only ones who stayed and made sure we got to keep the house."

"I heard you left rather quickly as well" she stated, placing her hands on her hips in a very mum like manner.

"I left when I knew Piper would be okay alone" I said. "Plus I kept in touch – you on the other hand never sent as much as a letter or even a phone call. All we ever knew was that you left."

"You're not even going to ask why I came back?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I assume it has something to do with money or that you need something" I said, rolling my eyes at how obvious that answer felt.

"I have money" she said. "And I don't need anything from good old Prue."

"Then why did you come?" I asked.

"Because I thought people could change" she stated but I could see on the way she avoided my eyes that there was more to the story.

"So I guess you're staying here for a few days then" I stated as I nodded towards her bag.

"Actually Piper said I could move in" Phoebe answered with a small smile. "So surprise I guess."

"I don't do surprises" I stated and turned around, walking out of the room.

"Don't walk away like that" Phoebe came after me out into the hallway.

"So what do you want Phoebe?" I turned around so fast the blanket flew off me and landed on the floor.

"Hey what is all the yelling for?" Piper appeared in the hallway from the stairs. She looked from me to Phoebe. "Look I know you guys are not as close but if we could just talk then maybe…"

"We're done talking" I said. "And if she stays then so are we" I added to her.

"So what you're going back to that hotel?" She asked.

"No" I said calmly. "I can always go back to the east coast" I wasn't sure if I meant it but it sure did sound better then staying there.

"You mean you would just leave again?" Piper asked confused.

"Why not, its what every one else does around here" I replied, grabbing my blanket from the floor before I stormed off into my room, slamming the door shut so hard the paintings on my wall shake and almost fall down…


	8. That thing we call sisterhood

**That thing we call sisterhood**

I watched my oldest sister walk away and slam her door; just like old times. I felt awkward in that moment, as if I was a stranger out of place here. I mean, sure this was my childhood home and Piper seemed to imply it could still be my home. But maybe this was just a few days to get away from Vince…let things cool off.

"She hasn't changed much," I muttered to Piper as I bent down to pick up the clothes I'd dropped. Piper just sighed. I knew it was never easy for her, having to mediate between me and Prue.

"She'll come around," Piper assured me. I wasn't so sure about that. I turned around to toss the last of my clothes in the drawer when I heard Piper gasp behind me.

"What?" I asked, spinning to face her.

"The…what is that?" Piper finally managed to get out, her finger pointing shakily at my shoulder. I titled my arm forward, realizing she was stammering about the dragon sprawled out over my skin.

"It's a dragon," I answered, giving a 'duh' look.

"If Prue sees that she's going to go nuts," Piper said in a hushed tone.

"I don't really care what Prue thinks. It was a present. And I happen to like it," I answered defiantly.

"It's just so…big…" Piper trailed off. I just shook my head. What was next, discussing my hair?

"Pheebs, I'm sorry. It's just kind of an emotional time right now. We're all back in the Manor," Piper began to ramble.

"I know honey," I whispered, pulling my older sister into a hug. I just held her close. I'd missed her fiercely. I let a few tears trickle down my cheek and into her hair. As I held her out at arms length I remembered the cute guy from earlier.

"So, who is this guy you were locking lips with earlier?" I asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed. Piper rolled her eyes but sat next to me.

"He's just somebody who works at the club. He's a friend," she explained. I could tell by the way she looked at the floor that he was more than a friend.

"Ok, you're horrible at lying. So how long have you been together?" I interrogated.

"We're not together, Phoebe. We're just friends," she insisted.

"Well it seems like you need to get with the program and go for it," I teased.

"I don't know, Phoebe. I mean…what if it doesn't work out?" she asked. Always trust Piper to doubt herself.

"Come on. You can't be serious. Why think of the bad when there is so much good right in front of you. And besides, it can't work out if you don't even try," I nudged.

"Well there's one thing I haven't missed. You and Prue sticking your noses where they don't belong," she laughed.

"So…do you forgive me?" I asked abruptly, changing the subject.

"Forgive you for what?" she replied, eyeing me suspiciously.

"For stopping the letters and phone calls," I elaborated.

"We've been over this. You did what you had to do," she countered, giving my hand a squeeze. She stood up and started to walk out the door.

"Hey Piper?" I called after her.

"Yeah?" she replied, stopping and looking over her shoulder.

"Thanks for asking me to come," I murmured. She just gave me a smile and disappeared down the hall. I slowly lay back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. The house seemed so quiet. It was a stark contrast to back east. Just then a thought hit me. I should call Vince and tell him I landed. Sighing, I sat up and went in search of my cell phone. It wasn't in my suitcase or my purse.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath as I trudged downstairs and into the living room. It didn't seem to be there either.

"Piper," I called, wandering into the kitchen. She was bent over her head stuck in the oven.

"Huh?" she asked, nearly hitting her head on the edge of the stove top.

"Have you seen my cell phone?" I asked, eyeing the batch of cookies she had cooling on the center island.

"You've been here like two hours and you're already losing things?" Piper groaned. There was a hint of teasing in her tone though.

"I can't seem to find it and I really need to make a call," I explained hastily, trying not to give too much away.

"Well can't you use the land line?" she asked.

"It's long distance. I don't want to tie up your line," I muttered.

"You know…in case Mr. We're Just Friends calls," I added. I couldn't help but tease her for that. It suddenly dawned on me that neither of my sisters knew that I was engaged. Of course there would be no reason that they would know that little detail of my life.

"Very funny," she retorted dryly.

"So have you seen it or not?" I begged. I couldn't risk calling on the land line. He'd know I wasn't in Florida. She looked around the kitchen and finally saw it on the counter.

"Yeah, here," she said, tossing it to me.

"Thanks," I said with a smirk as I grabbed a cookie off the tray.

I raced back to my room, only glancing for a millisecond at Prue's closed door. I shut my door and plopped down on my bed.

"Please be charged," I breathed as I turned the phone on. Thank God it was. I quickly dialed number for the mansion. I checked my watch and realized I hadn't changed it yet. It would be pretty early in the morning on the East Coast but Vince would want to hear from me anyways. On the fourth ring someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" a scruffy sounding voice answered. I'd woken him up.

"Hi honey," I said as cheerfully as I could. Had he seen my note yet?

"Phoebe? Why the hell are you calling me?" he asked. Great, he hadn't seen the note.

"Um…have you been down the kitchen yet?" I asked. The line was quiet for a moment. I heard movement on the other end.

"Yeah…you flew the Florida?" he mumbled.

"Yeah…just for a week or two. I decided I graduated and I needed some sun. I just called to tell you that I landed and everything is fine," I explained.

"You couldn't wake me up to tell me all this before you decided to just disappear in the middle of the damn night?" he spat. Well his temper wasn't unexpected.

"I'm sorry baby. I was just kind of….I don't know. Look. I'll call you later. Have a good day," I said and hung up. Well it didn't go quite as well as I had hoped it would. But then again what was I really expecting? He had a point. I had just run off in the middle of the night. Kind of like all those years ago when I left the Manor. I shook the thoughts from my head as I changed into a tank top and shorts and climbed into bed.

The next thing I heard was the shower running downstairs. I sat up and looked at the clock. My heart jumped when I realized it read 7:58. Then I realized I had nowhere to be. I wasn't going to be late for anything. I was back in the Manor with my sisters. My sisters. I know I had already faced them lat night but was I really sure I wanted to face them now? Slowly I climbed out from under the covers and headed for the bathroom down the hall. It was free. I hopped in the shower quickly and dressed. I found both of my sisters seated at the kitchen table.

"Morning, Phoebe," Piper greeted.

"Morning, Piper," I replied.

"Morning, Prue," I added. It wasn't exactly an afterthought. I was trying to gauge whether she would actually talk to me. I got no answer, classic Prue.

Averting my gaze, I poured myself a cup of coffee and leaned against the center island. I watched Prue scan the newspaper, one hand moving between holding her coffee cup and turning the page.

"Did you make your call last night?" Piper asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh…yeah. Thanks," I mumbled. As I set my mug down, my ring caught in the sun glinting through the windows. Surprisingly, it was Prue who noticed it first.

"Who'd you have to con to get that?" she asked, her tone dripping with mockery.

"Excuse me?" I shot back. She gave a snort into her coffee. I took a deep breath to keep from ripping her a new one.

"Oh, no you didn't con anyone. You probably just stole it," she accused.

"I can't believe you!" I shouted. My hands balled into fists as I bit the inside of my lip.

"For your information Prue, the man I love gave me this ring," I said, my voice even and cold. Piper looked at me in shock.

"And in two months he and I will be getting married," I added. Prue's cup nearly missed the table.

"You think you're getting married?" she spat.

"Yes, Prue. I'm getting married. And there is nothing you can do to stop me. I'm not under your control anymore. You do not run my life," I ground out, ready to storm out. I hadn't felt this angry at anyone in a long time. Sure I had been furious at Vince last night but this was different. This was Prue telling me how to live my life. This was why I left all those years ago.

"You think you can just…come back here and drop this on us and think we'll be ok with it?" Prue shouted.

"I didn't drop anything on you. You were the one who brought it up," I rebutted. Piper opened her mouth to speak but Prue glared at her.

"And honestly, I haven't cared what you think of me in eight years," I snarled. I couldn't stand this anymore. I stormed from the room, fuming.

"Prue…did you really have to do that?" Piper asked, sounding exasperated.

"You're defending her?" Prue exclaimed.

"She's had a hard time, ok. She was so young when Mom died. She never really got to know her…" I heard Piper begin.

"Don't drag Mom into this," Prue seethed and I heard her storming footsteps too.

I ended up on the second floor landing outside the attic. You could always count on Prue to ruin everything. I couldn't believe my own sister would accuse me of stealing. I guess that's how much Prue really knows about me. I rested my head against the hard of wood of the attic door, trying to not cry. Prue was nothing to cry over. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea. If I'd known Prue was here I wouldn't have come. I shuddered as a familiar feeling came over me. It was that feeling of confusion; of being lost. I hated that feeling. It was that feeling that Vince had originally squashed that had attracted me to him.

"Get a grip, Phoebe. If you cry then she's won. And you can't give her that satisfaction," I muttered to myself. Sure it was lame to give myself pep talks but I was the only one who could hear it. I started to stand up, grabbing the doorknob for leverage and inadvertently opening the door. I struggled to my feet as dust floated in the morning air.

"God, you guys could at least clean up here once in a decade," I muttered, wandering in. It looked the same as it did when I had left, well there was more crap strewn about but still the same old attic. The sun was shining in through the stain glass windows, landing on an old trunk that used to be Grams'. I bent down, undoing the old latch and lifting the lid. An entire layer of dust slid onto the floor boards.

"Gross," I griped as I started to root through the trunk. My hand brushed up against a large book. I gently pulled it out and brushed the grime from the cover. A strange interconnected symbol stared up at me against the faded green leather. I stood up and headed towards the door. I didn't bother shutting the trunk or the door. If I felt motivated enough, I might actually clean in here later.

I headed for my room, shutting and locking the door. Whatever this was I didn't feel like sharing it with my sisters, at least not yet. I sat down and stared at it again. It seemed extremely old. I opened it and glanced at the ornate lettering on the cover page; Book of Shadows. What the hell had I just found?


	9. tense after the storm

Hey guys it's another chapter of kismet…I am so sorry it has taken so long to update…I have had school, then I was sick, and then my birthday party and everything I've just been so busy but I finally got it up so I hope you guys enjoy it cause I sure did have a great time writing it…also I'd just like to thank emelie and elle for their patience with this chapter and I'd also like to apologize to them for it taking thanks again…De-anne

Chapter 9

I awoke to the phone ringing to what I thought was an early morning but was actually late on Saturday morning.

"Piper speaking," I said into the phone guessing it was a telemarketer or someone else that I really didn't want to be waking me up in the morning, especially when I spent half the night worrying about what to do about Phoebe and Prue. I knew it wasn't really my business to worry about but they are my sisters and I need for the three of us to get along or at least be sival to each other. I know I wasn't the only one awake most of the night either, Prue spent about an hour pacing around her room and then her light was on for about three hours after that. I know she wanted to work things out with Phoebe but I knew she was too proud for that and mentioning Phoebe, she scrambled around the house till about five in the morning before retreating to her room. Although these thoughts were racing a million miles an hour through my head it only took me a few seconds to recuperate myself before continuing my phone conversation.

"Hey Piper, it's Leo, I know you said you'd call but, I want to know what's going on with us Piper, I know this is stupid since we haven't been on a date yet but I feel like I've known you my entire life and, oh my god I'm so sorry if I'm scaring you I mean I know you're my boss and….."

"Leo, it's ok, I agree, but I don't think we should discuss this over the phone, do you want to go out for lunch or something, I can meet you about two, getting me out of the house with my sisters here will be good as well."

"That would be great, I'll pick you up at two, I can't wait, bye Piper."

"ok, bye Leo," I said and walked into the kitchen realizing that I had an hour before I was going to meet Leo and I knew I had too let both my sisters know, if only to avoid the drama. I walked up to Prue's room first since she was going to be the least likely to make up with Phoebe.

"Prue, sweetie, I have to go out, I don't know what time I'll be back but while I'm gone could you please talk to Phoebe, sort this stuff out, if we are all going to be living together…."

"Who says we are all going to stay here, I was only going to stay here while I was in town, but now that I'm staying in town who says I want to stay here with Phoebe, and for that matter, who says flaky Phoebe is going to stick around for long?" this got me mad.

"Ok Prue, you're staying because I say you are. Your not going to do something stupid and leave because your to stubborn to work this out with Phoebe and Phoebe isn't gong anywhere either." I said and when I finished I let out a big breath and walked out of the room. I walked into Phoebe's room and when she noticed me she shoved whatever book she was reading under her bed covers but I was to mad not notice what it was.

"Phoebe, I'm going out, I'll be back later, not sure when but I'll cook you some tea when I get home alright?"

Alright sweetie, I'll see you later," she said and with that I walked out of the room and went to get ready to meet Leo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo and I walked into a fancy restaurant that I had never been into before but I had to admit it was nice. A waiter greeted us and we sat down. I noticed Leo was a little nervous and that made me smile. We ordered our meals and we waited for them to come. There was no deep conversations, just boring chit-chat both because we were, avoiding the topic that we wanted to talk about until finally he brought up the topic.

"Piper, I don't know what to say, is it wrong for me to feel like this about you, you are my boss?"

"What about me, I'm your employer, I never thought I'd feel this way about one of my employees either."

"So I'm not crazy, you are feeling this too right?"

"No Leo, your not crazy", I paused laughing, "Well you are crazy but I do feel the same way, and if you would like to, I'd like to give us a go?"

"I think this is the part where I am meant to kiss you."

"Well since your taking your time thinking about it, I'm just going to do it." I said smiling a devilish smile before I leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was so deep, so powerful and meaningful, it was almost as if, as cliché as it sounds, it felt as if I had known Leo my whole life. I finally broke off the kiss when the waiter arrived with our food. We both leaned back, our faces lit up with smiles, and silently finished our food.

It wasn't as if we didn't have anything to say, like an awkward blind date but it was if nothing was needed to be said because we both knew what each other were thinking, at least that was until I started thinking about going home. Was I to take Leo home, what would I tell my sisters? If I took him home would my sisters be in a brawl? I decided to take my chances after looking in his eyes. I saw the feeling in his eyes and I knew this date wasn't over.

Leo and I walked out of the restaurant and to my car. We kept our silence all the way back to the Manor. I decided to leave it to chances with my sister, whats the worst that could happen? We pulled up to the Manor and climbed out of the car, I walked up to the front door and he grabbed me by the hip and kissed me. I fumbled for my keys in my bag and slowly tried to break off the kiss to open the door, that was until I heard the door start to unlock from the other side…….


	10. Some kind of miracle

I planned on getting this up sooner but I got a bit distracted. It is here now though and I hope you guys are still with us and keep those reviews coming.

**Prue's POV**

**Some kind of miracle**

_Lillian Hellman once wrote; __People change and forget to tell each other__. She may as well have been living my life…_

--

Stay home she says.

Be nice she says.

Sometimes sisters can just be such a bitch. So there I was, stuck in my own home tiptoeing around the empty rooms. The manor always seemed so big when no one was home, in a way it was scary but also weirdly comforting.

I was in the kitchen pouring up tea in one of grams old cups when the phone rang. I grabbed the cordless phone on my way out of the kitchen.

"Halliwell residence" it felt strange just saying it but it was after all where I was. "Oh hi Anna" I sat down on the couch in the living room, placing the cup on the table. Anna was one of my old friends in town who transferred from the same magazine as me back in Boston. Now she was also the one I had to answer to here in San Francisco. "Yes the photos are done I just need to develop them. My sister had this crazy idea about a darkroom in the basement but we'll see."

I was cut off and hardly even hear Anna's reply as I looked up. I could have sworn the lights in the chandelier had flickered.

"…oh yes I will have them done by the end of the week. Of course." I looked away from the lights. I was probably just tired, I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. "Yes see you Friday" I said and pressed the off button. I still held the phone in my hand for a long while as my eyes scanned the room. It felt so weird being back home again, it almost made me feel like I was back being a child again.

"Oh I'm sorry" I looked up to find Phoebe standing in the door opening to the living room. "I didn't know anyone was home."

"Yeah Piper gave me house arrest" I said dryly.

"So…how's things" she took a few step into the room. She looked careful yet determined.

"Why do you care?"

"You're my sister" by now Phoebe had managed to get to the arm chair and sat down on the side of it. "I miss having you around you know. We used to be good."

"Yeah well people change when they get left alone" I said quietly but I know she heard me.

"I see we're not getting anywhere here" Phoebe sighed and rose from her seat. She walked across the room before I spoke.

"So what's with the tattoos?"

She turned around and looked at me, her left eyebrow raised a bit. "You only just realized them?" she laughed.

"No" I said with a weak smile. "I just tried to ignore them and hope they would go away."

"Yeah I would figure you for the old fashion type" she said and walked back to the chair.

"It's not so much old fashioned as the whole needle thing" I said and she laughed. It felt odd sitting across from my baby sister and hearing her laugh again – almost like old times. Almost being the key word.

"So does this mean we're cool again?" she asked carefully.

"Maybe not cool…but we're getting there" I said with a smile. And to my surprise I even leaned forward and gave her a quick hug.

"What was that for?" she seemed as surprised as I was.

"Honestly I don't know" I couldn't help but laugh and soon she joined me. But suddenly her head spun around.

"There's a car in the driveway" she jumped up and hurried to the hallway.

"Wait up" I jumped up as well and hurried after her. When I reached the hallway she was peeking out the small window next to the front door. "Why are you spying on Piper?"

"Correction, I am spying on Piper and that Leo guy" Phoebe said with a smile.

"Get away from there" I pulled her away from the door but she got out of my grip.

"Would you stop telling me what to do!" her voice grew slightly.

"This is why I don't get involved" I sighed deeply. "Fine go spy all you want, I need to get to work" I grabbed my coat and pulled it on. The bag stood where I had left it and with it in my hand I marched up to the door and pulled it open.

Piper almost fell back into me but managed to keep her balance just in time. She turned and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Hi" I smiled and turned to Leo. "Hi Leo."

"Hey Prue" he said, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Have fun" I moved past them and out of the house.

"But Prue, you can't just run from this you know!" Piper called after me.

I turned around and gave her a smile. "I'm not running. Me and Pheebs are fine but if I don't get my work done I won't be" I winked and hurried down the steps…

--

I spent the rest of the day in the city taking the shots I needed for the 'People on the street' spread for 415. I got some great shots and I even managed to get into my old darkroom. Well not so much mine but my friend's. Then again Jane always let me borrow it when we were younger; God knows we practically grew up in the room. Grams used to say I would go crazy one day from the fumes but I guess I turned out alright.

When I got back to the manor I could hear laughter from the kitchen and steered my steps that way. There I found Piper and Phoebe cooking, well Piper was doing most of the cooking and Phoebe most of the looking.

"Hey" Piper smiled as she spotted me. "How did the photoing go?"

"The shoot went great" I said, rolling my eyes at her lack of professional terms.

"Okay great then mind helping me with a favor?" Piper asked.

"What kind of favor?" I asked, sensing that it was not a very good one.

"The chandelier isn't working" Piper said.

"Yeah I tried to get it to stop flickering and then it died" Phoebe said.

"Oh great" I sunk down on the chair with a sigh. "Can't we just call a handy man or something?"

"You know Leo is good with tools…" Piper said with a big smile…


	11. Bright Lights like White Lightning

**Bright Lights like White Lightning**

I watched as Prue sunk into the chair. She was definitely not happy about the chandelier. But at least she wasn't blaming me for it. I guess our little heart to heart earlier had started us on the path to some semblance of reconciliation. Of course I could just be reading too much into it. I snorted when Piper said that Leo was good with tools.

"It's not funny, Pheebs," Piper scolded.

"Sorry," I apologized, still snickering behind my hand. I watched as with a huff Prue got up.

"I'll go check the fuse box," she grumbled, going in search of a flashlight. I took this moment to make my way upstairs. I needed to call Vince. I knew he'd probably be worried after not hearing from me for a few days. I dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" he answered on the other end after a couple of rings.

"Hi sweetie," I said, sitting down on my bed.

"Phoebe, why didn't you call?" he demanded. He sounded angry. Did I catch him at a bad time?

"I was busy. Shopping, you know…girl stuff. That's why I'm calling now," I lied. I couldn't tell him I'd really come to see my sisters. He'd fly out and do who knows what.

"Look, Phoebe I am in middle of a meeting right now. Call back later," he said gruffly.

"Vince, baby. Come on just talk to me for a little bit. I'm sure your appointment can wait. Don't you miss me?" I begged. He was being so cold and I couldn't figure out why. Maybe if I could keep him on the line long enough, I could figure it out.

"Yeah babe. I miss you. Wish you would come home," he answered, his tone softening.

"I will honey. I just need some vacation time, that's all," I lied some more. I had no idea when or if I was even going back to DC at this point. I left Prue would just hate me again.

"Look, I really need to get back to this meeting. Just…call me tomorrow," he said and we hung up. I sighed as I tossed my phone on the night stand. I really wanted to tell Vince where I was and what I was doing. But I knew he wouldn't approve. I slowly lay down on my bed when I felt the large lump beneath my pillow. I sat up and pulled the book from its hiding place. I still hadn't told my sisters about what I'd found. They would probably think I was nuts. I looked at the faded and worn leather bond cover, tracing the strange symbol on the front. It made me feel calm whenever I was holding it. The last few nights I'd fallen asleep with it in my arms.

"Let's see what else you have in you," I whispered to the book, not really expecting an answer. I had flipped through it a little bit over the last few days but hadn't really found much of interest. It was mostly pictures of really disgusting looking creatures. Tonight I would start at the very beginning. I opened the book and turned past the title page that read 'Book of Shadows' and stared down at the next page. It had a long poem written on it in ornate old handwriting. The top of the page read "To Invoke the Powers". Slowly I began to read the text aloud.

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought," I began in a whisper.

"In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient powers. Bring your power to we sisters three. We want the power. Give us the power," I finished, my finger trailing down the page as I read.

I sat there staring at the page for a while. The words seemed to linger in the air, as if caught on some invisible tether. It was sort of creepy the way that they words just floated in my ears. I quickly closed the book and shoved it back under my pillow. It was the first time I'd read anything aloud and honestly what I'd read freaked me out. Wanting powers and invoking gods and magic? What the hell was that about? As fast as I could, I headed back downstairs to check on Piper and Prue. I wandered back into the kitchen where I found Piper on the phone.

"Yeah…that'd be great if you could just come take a look. Yeah….Prue's looking at it now but I'd like a second opinion," she was saying and I shook my head. She hung up the phone and noticed me standing there.

"Are you spying on me?" she demanded.

"No…of course not," I giggled as Prue walked back up from the basement. It had always scared me.

"Well does it work now?" she asked us.

"Don't know. Just got down here," I answered with a shrug. I caught Piper roll her eyes behind my back and headed into the foyer. I heard the switch 'click' on and off.

"Nothing," she reported.

"Damn it," Prue grumbled, tossing the flashlight down on the table with a 'wham'.

"I called Leo…he's going to come look at it for us," Piper announced.

"maybe they just need new bulbs," Prue spat.

"I'll go check in the bathroom," I muttered softly and took the few steps out of the kitchen. I didn't need to be there when Prue blew up at Piper for calling Leo. It was innocent enough, I know. But my oldest sister did have a knack for overreacting.

I opened the medicine cabinet in the bathroom on the first floor but no light bulbs presented themselves to me. I checked under the sink but still no new bulbs. Silently I trudged upstairs to that bathroom and miraculously found three bulbs.

"Found some!" I shouted down the stairs as I thundered towards the bottom step.

"What is wrong with me calling Leo?" Piper demanded as she stormed after Prue.

"Oh I don't know, Piper. If you'd wanted him to look at it then why didn't you say something before I went down?" she shot back.

"Guys…relax. It's just a chandelier," I said, coming to stand in front of them so we made a sort of lopsided triangle beneath the chandelier.

"Look, I found some new bulbs. Let's just put them in and see what happens," I said. I extended bulbs to each of my sisters and our hands all touched briefly. I could have sworn I saw a flicker o flight above us. Piper must have seen it too.

"What was that?' she asked.

"What was what?" Prue replied. I guess she hadn't seen the spark of light.

"Uh…nothing," I said, fixing Piper with a look that said "don't say anything".

I felt Piper draw her hand away as Prue grabbed one of the bulbs. She disappeared to go get a step ladder, leaving Piper and I alone.

"You saw it right…that…flash?" she whispered.

"Yeah…I don't know what it was," I answered. It was the truth. Before either of u s could say more Prue retuned and we set about installing the new light bulbs. Once they old bulbs had been discarded and the new ones put in their places, we tried the light switch again. Still they didn't work.

"What is wrong with this thing?" Prue groaned.

"It's an old house, Prue," I muttered.

"What time is Leo getting here?' she addressed Piper.

"I don't know. An hour maybe. Look it's not like the other lights aren't working," she retorted.

Suddenly, by some unseen force had the urge to grab my sisters and hold them tight. It was almost like a crushing need. A need that if I didn't fulfill I would be entirely incomplete. Wordlessly I grabbed them each by the hand and held on tight. This time the chandelier didn't just flicker feebly. It shown brightly of blue and white sparkling lights. It was like our touch had fixed the lights. Sure it wasn't the natural lighting the chandelier threw but it was light wasn't it? Prue and Piper stood in awe as the light subsided. I caught a glimpse of the photograph Grams had taken of us only weeks before I'd run off to New York. We were standing closer than I remember.

"Ok….you definitely saw that right?" Piper asked.

"Oh yeah…I saw it. What the hell was it?" Prue demanded. I felt two pair of eyes boring into my head.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what happened either," I protested.

"You've been acting really secretive lately," Piper started to accuse.

"I have not," I shot back.

"I see you huddled around some huge book," she continued. Maybe I should just tell my sisters about the book.

"Ok so maybe I might have a tiny idea of what happened," I said, holding up my fingers to demonstrate. I led them up to my room and pulled out the book. We gathered around my bed and I held it out for them to look at.

"Where'd you find it?" Prue wanted to know.

"In the attic. It was in one of Grams' old trunks," I answered.

"What is it?" Piper inquired.

"It's a book. It's called the Book of Shadows," I replied, flipping to the title page.

"Is that like a book of witchcraft? Phoebe what did you do?" Prue groaned.

"I didn't anything. All I did was read a poem, that's it," I said defensively, showing them the page.

"To Invoke the Powers". You did something!" Prue accused of me.

"Well if I did I didn't mean to," I spat back, taking the book back protectively.

"It fixed the lights, didn't it," I added.

"No it just made them do something weird," Prue answered and walked out. I rolled my eyes. She could be so stubborn sometimes. At that moment I felt like any headway she and I had made earlier was very close to being lost. I would never figure out the bizarre creature that was Prue Halliwell.


	12. Family can wait

Chapter 12-Family can wait.

So sorry it took so long, I had family issues and that's all im gonna say, sorry.

I started to chase Prue down the hallway but I realised it was useless when the front door slammed. What was with my sisters? Why couldn't they just be civil to each other? I mean Prue jumped right to conclusions about Phoebe and that book, whatever it was, it wasn't Phoebe's fault.

Jumbled in my mixed up thoughts I kept walking. I didn't stop and walk back to Phoebe; I walked outside, got into my car and drove. I had no idea where I was driving to, or how long it took me to get there but I finally did stop driving until I stopped at a park. At first I had no idea which park this was or why I stopped here but as I took a second look at my surroundings I began to remember. This was the park where we used to come, as children, as teenagers, grams used to bring us here and, wow, what a memory surge. I went and sat under a nearby tree to think about the whole situation.

I was beginning to relax and enjoy my surroundings when I was hit in the head with a football from across the field. Rubbing my head, I picked up the ball and made to throw it back. Footsteps approached and I stood up, thinking it would be nicer to simply hand it over. I turned around just in time to collide with a familiar face.

"Leo?" I said, astonished.

"Piper, what are you doing here?" he said walking up to me and taking the ball out of my hands as he kissed me.

"I don't know, I just got into a fight with my sisters and everything and...wait, Leo what are you doing here?" I rambled.

"I'm here with...a friend of mine and her son, Ben," he answered. He looked at me for a minute and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, ushering me towards the woman and her child.

"Do you want to join us?" he asked.

"I'd really like that," I answered with a small smile.

"Would you mind if I just make a quick phone call first though? I don't want things to be messy when I get home," I rambled. He nodded and let me go, joining his friend.

I watched the trio for a minute as I searched for my phone in my purse. They seemed like good friends and I couldn't help but feel a little out of place. I pulled my hand out of my purse and walked over to the picnic table. I'm sure Phoebe and Prue wouldn't kill each other. Apparently Leo had told the woman my name.

"It's nice to meet you, Piper," she said, extending her hand. I laughed weakly and shook it.

"Yeah...you too," I said, looking at Leo playing with the little boy.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked. I looked at the food laid out on the table and shook her head.

'No thanks. I'm not really hungry," I answered. She looked like she was about to say something when a noise issued from within my bag.

I apologised and pulled my phone out of my bag only to find that it was the house calling me. I excused myself and walked away to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Piper, it's me Prue, you need to come home quickly," Prue said, panic clearly evident in her voice.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Remember that thing that happened where Phoebe read from that book, well it turned out to be true," she rambled from the other end.

"Prue, slow down. I don't know what you're talking about," I said, glancing over my shoulder at Leo.

"There was some prophecy or something...about us. I can move things with my mind, and Phoebe can see parts of the past and future," she explained. This was insane.

"Has anything weird happened to you today?" Prue asked.

"No Prue this is ridiculous, nothing weird has happened…."I began to respond when Leo started towards me at a jog. I didn't realize he was chasing the ball until it landed a few yards from me.

"Leo, I'll get it" I called, holding out my haand to stop him. Before my eyes he actually stopped moving, mid stride.

"Prue..." I trailed off.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I think you might be right about this whole thing. Something totally weird just happened. Leo is frozen in mid air. What do I do?" I gasped, starting to panic.

"I...I don't know. But we need you to come home. Phoebe's fiance from Washington showed up and he was really mad. I knocked him out with a pot from the kitchen. I think he's still knocked out but...we don't know what to do," she stumbled over her words.

"I think he might be a demon," she added. I could hear Phoebe's voice in the background rebutted Prue's commented.

"What in the world is a demon?" I questioned, starting to head towards my car. The word itself sounded absolutely preposterous. There were no such things as demons.

"Something Phoebe read in the Book of Shadows. We're supposed to destroy it but I'nm more afraid that it will destroy us first, seriously Piper will you come home?"

"We're not destroying my fiance!" I heard Phoebe yell from the other end.

"Yeah...I'm coming. Just...stay there," I said clicking the phone shut and heading for my car. I still had no idea how I had frozen Leo, but I sure as hell had a gut feeling that it wasn't going to last much longer. I hurriedly searched for my my keys and yanked the door open The wheels of my car squealed on the pavement and I turned the corner in time to see Leo unfreeze, looking around for me..


	13. Hokus Pokus – Stay in Focus

**A/N; **alright second to last chapter guys…

--

**13. ****Hokus Pokus – stay in focus**

It had been just around noon that he came. I had been down in the basement developing a new set of pictures that were set for the next issue of 415 magazine. So when the doorbell rang it was only reasonable that phoebe would open. I couldn't hear who it was only muffled voices but since Phoebe didn't call for me I took that as the person came to see her.

I calmly sat the clock and left the pictures in the liquid before I turned to put the lights back on. For a second I was almost blinded after being in the darkness for so long but soon the basement cam back into focus. I stood there in shook just looking at my hand. It was still several inches away from the light switch yet it had turned.

I shook my head at the crazy thought. There was no way…was there?

I looked at the switch and squinted my eyes, my heart did a leap as the room once again swam in darkness.

"PHOEBE!" I rushed up the stairs, taking them 2 at a time. "Phoebe…we need to talk" I rushed straight into the living room where I found my sister with a man. A very angry looking one at that.

"Prue…this is Vince my fiancé" Phoebe said in a rushed voice. The man just crocked his head to the side to give me a quick look before he turned back to Phoebe.

"We need to talk" he stated.

"Later" I rushed by him and dragged Phoebe with me into the hallway. "Something just happened in the basement…"

"Prue, so not the time" she tried to get away from me.

"The light turned on and off" I said hurriedly but she kept walking away from me. "I didn't touch it…" she stopped and turned around ever so slowly.

"You mean…"

"Yeah…"

"Phoebe!" Vince walked back out to us and gave her a look. "Talk. Now."

"What is your problem" I spoke up and his eyes darted to me. "Can't you see we are in the middle of something?"

"Prue…" Phoebe grabbed my arm to get me to stop talking but I was on a roll. No one but I and possibly Piper were allowed to yell at Phoebe.

"You seem fearless" Vince laughed. "Don't you know who I am? Didn't your sister talk to you?"

I looked at Phoebe who for the first time since she arrived actually looked scared.

"Maybe you should just leave" I suggested to him.

"Maybe you should just follow your own advice" he took a step towards me but I remained standing. I just watched him; he didn't seem used to people not being scared of him.

It wasn't until he raised his arm at me that I stumbled back. Phoebe grabbed my arm and pulled me away as well and once again Vince turned to her.

"We need to get Piper" Phoebe whispered before she moved away from me.

Vince followed her and on instinct I reached behind me. After fumbling through books and car keys my fingers wrapped themselves around a pot. It had been used the other night when the roof had a leak but it was better then nothing. I didn't really think as I moved all I really remember was the sound as the pot hit the back of his head and the thud as he came falling to the floor.

"Come on" Phoebe motioned for me to follow her towards the attic.

"Okay" I took the phone with me and dialed Piper's number as I followed Phoebe up the stairs.

"Hello?" Piper said.

"Hello Piper, it's me Prue, you need to come home quickly," I said as I took the steps up the small staircase right behind Phoebe.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Remember that thing that happened where Phoebe read from that book, well it turned out to be true," I was rambling now but I didn't care.

"Prue, slow down. I don't know what you're talking about," Piper replied, it was clearly she thought I was crazy.

"There was some prophecy or something...about us. I can move things with my mind, and Phoebe can see parts of the past and future," I explained. This was insane.

"Has anything weird happened to you today?" I added as I made it to the attic and kicked the door closed. Phoebe was already pushing a dresser to stop the door from being opened by Vince.

"No Prue this is ridiculous, nothing weird has happened….Leo, I'll get it. Prue..." her voice died out.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I think you might be right about this whole thing. Something totally weird just happened. Leo is frozen in mid air. What do I do?" I could hear the panic in her voice.

"I...I don't know. But we need you to come home. Phoebe's fiancé from Washington showed up and he was really mad. I knocked him out with a pot. I think he's still knocked out but...we don't know what to do," I stumbled over my words as I tried to get it out as fast as possible."I think he might be a demon," I added.

"What in the world is a demon?" Piper questioned.

"Something Phoebe read in the Book of Shadows. We're supposed to destroy it but I'm more afraid that it will destroy us first, seriously Piper will you come home?" I said as Phoebe put a chair on top of the dresser. She turned around and starred at me.

"We're not destroying my fiancé!" Phoebe yelled and gave me a dark look.

"Fine but Piper…get here now!" I said and turned off the phone.

"We are not destroying him" Phoebe repeated but she was cut off as the door started to shake.

"OPEN UP!" Vince yelled as he continued to hammer on the door. Instinctively I moved closer to my sister…


	14. The Test of Sisterhood

**The Test of Sisterhood**

My heart beat wildly as I watched the door begin to shake. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He wasn't supposed to know I was here.

"Damn it, Phoebe, open the damn door!" he roared. I shrunk back. I could feel Prue's eyes on the back of my head and I slowly turned to face her.

"Something you want to tell me?" Prue asked. I bit my lip. I knew Prue wouldn't approve of Vince.

"He's a little overprotective," I muttered.

"Phoebe…he's trying to kill us!" she exclaimed.

"Ok…so he's not the greatest guy in the world but he loves me," I protested. I jumped as the door shook on its hinges.

"Alright, he runs a small Italian drug ring out of DC," I blurted. It's the first time I'd admitted that to anyone. God how bad that sounded. Prue just stopped and stared at me.

"Phoebe!" she yelled.

"God…where is Piper?" I groaned, trying to change the subject. I went and peered out the window. Her car was still nowhere in sight.

"Don't change the subject," Prue snapped.

"I'm sorry ok. I know you don't approve but right now I think we have other things to deal with," I rambled. The door shook against and I watched as the chair crashed to the floor. I knew Prue didn't want to drop the subject but I also knew she was more concerned with our safety.

"Do you think you can just…talk him down or something?" she asked, her tone less abrasive now.

"I can try. " I answered just as the dresser went skidding back. I peered out the window and saw Piper's car pull into the driveway. I turned around just in time to see Vince looming in the doorway. He looked over at Prue and picked up the chair.

"Sit your pretty ass down," he ordered.

"Excuse-" Prue began but I interrupted her.

"Just do it," I told her. She took the seat, her eyes locked onto Vince.

"Now, Phoebe we're going to talk," he said. I felt a chill run up my spine as he said it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was really going," I said preemptively.

"You're sorry? You lied to me," he spat.

"I know I did. I was just…a little emotional and…I needed some time away. Piper said I could stay here for a few days," I rambled.

"You're coming home," he said forcefully.

"I am home," I answered softly. I heard the front door open and close. In my mind I begged piper to be quiet. I knew what Vince was capable of but neither of my sisters did.

"Stay away from my sister," Prue said firmly.

"Prue, shut up," I ordered. She looked surprised at my tone.

"No, Phoebe, let her talk," Vince hissed. It was then that I noticed the revolver on his belt. It was the same one he'd used to kill that drug runner.

"Please don't do this, Vince. She's my sister," I begged. I closed my eyes to try and fight off the tears but all I saw was that poor man lying dead on the floor all because he knocked me down.

'Where the hell are you, Piper?' I wondered silently.

"I know what you are. And you're not going to hurt my sister," Prue spat, getting bolder.

"What am I?" he taunted.

"A sick, manipulative bastard," she hissed. I caught a glint in Vince's eye. I knew that look.

"Baby, come on. Let's just go downstairs and talk about this like adults," I said, gently placing a hand on his forearm. He shook his arm from my grip.

"What did you tell her?" he demanded, rounding on me.

"What? Nothing," I stammered.

"Liar!" he shouted. I finally heard footsteps on the stairs.

"I didn't say anything," I repeated.

"Leave her alone," Prue shouted.

"Tell me the truth for one your life you little whore," he howled and raised the gun. I felt the cold metal collide with the side of my head.

"Phoebe!" I could hear Prue say. It felt so far away.

"Sit down, bitch," Vince snarled. I was drifting farther away. I tried to focus, to hang on but I couldn't. And then I heard it…that painful cracking sound. And then a scream. I tried to open my eyes but it was all a blur.

"Who the hell are you?" I could just make out Vince ask.

"What did you do to my sisters?" Piper whimpered.

"Looks like I'll have to deal with you too so I can take Phoebe home," Vince sighed. I heard the click of the safety being taken off. I had to stop him. I stumbled to my feet. And ran in the direction I thought he was. I felt myself connect with a large body and the gun discharged. Piper screamed again. I fell to the floor again. I felt something wet on my hand and I looked down. My vision was starting to clear and saw it was blood.

"Oh God," I gasped. I looked over to see Prue, slumped in the chair, red staining the front of her blouse. I looked over to see Piper standing there, in shock.

"Piper…I…" I stammered when I heard a wheeze from beneath me. I looked to see Vince clutching his stomach.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, backing away from him.

"We need to call the police…or an ambulance or something," I rambled but Piper just stared at Prue.

"She can't die," Piper finally managed to get out. I tripped over Vince's body as I tried to go find the nearest phone. I found a cordless and tried to dial 9-1-1. My entire body shook as I gave the operator the information. I rushed back up the stairs to find Piper cradling Prue's body.

"Come on, stay awake," Piper was sobbing.

"I'm…cold," Prue gasped. I looked between my sisters and my fiancé. This was all my fault. I'd brought this upon my sisters, my family. And now, because of me, I was going to lose a sister.

"The ambulance is on the way," I muttered numbly. Suddenly, before our eyes a bright light appeared. When it disappeared, Leo stood before us.

"Leo?" Piper rasped.

"No time to explain," he murmured, rushing to Prue's side. I watched him hold his hands over her stomach. They glowed and miraculously the wound began to disappear until Prue coughed and sat up.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around.

"Easy," Leo told her.

"How?" Piper asked.

"You've come into your powers," he explained.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a whitelighter…a guardian angel who guides and watches over good witches," he replied, looking over at Vince.

"I can heal him," he offered but I shook my head.

"No," I said shortly and turned my back. I could hear Piper and Prue whispering behind their hands. I knelt down at Vince's side.

"I'm so sorry baby.," I breathed, squeezing his hand.

"Phoebe," He gurgled and his hand went limp. I bit my lip to keep the tears back as I slowly closed his eyes.

I sunk back on my heels and just stared at him, the tears clouding my vision. I felt arms around me and I welcomed my sisters' embraces. They cradled me until the ambulance arrived. They stayed with me as the paramedics loaded Vince's body into the ambulance. A few hours later we all sat in the kitchen with cups of coffee, the Book of Shadows sitting between us.

"I should have told you who Vince was from the beginning," I sighed.

"We all made our own choices after Grams died," Piper tried to console me. I was more worried about what Prue was going to say.

"Piper's right. We all did what we had to do. But…now we have a chance to start over…together," Prue stated. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"As sisters," Piper said, taking mine and Prue's hands in hers.

"As witches," I added, taking Prue's other hand. We all laughed. This was just the beginning of what lay in store for us as the long-prophesied Charmed Ones.


End file.
